Dressed In Black
by ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: Emma and Regina have a daughter in the future named Amelia. What happens when their daughter accidentally transports herself back in time during the Evil Queen's reign?
1. Chapter 1

I continued running for what seemed like hours, forcing my legs to push past the pain. All I wanted was to find _something_ , a small village or even a passerby would suffice. Anything to help me out of this confusion I've found myself in.

After passing an overturned log, my running came to an abrupt halt. My breathing hitched in my throat, making my already screaming lungs just about to burst.

I _had_ just heard that, right? My mind wasn't playing tricks on me? I turned my head every which way, trying to find the source of the noise. It sounded so familiar, but different at the same time. Weird, I know. It had almost sounded like…

My thoughts were cut off by a force knocking me to the ground.

After the impact I quickly gathered my fallen items and rose to my feet, brushing the dirt off my clothes.

"I am so sorry," the voice pleaded. "I didn't see you."

Yes, that voice _was_ familiar. My head instantly snapped up and my eyes widened at the figure standing before me.

It was my grandmother, Snow White.

It was her, I reasoned. But she was much younger than the woman I grew up knowing. This Snow had longer hair and not a single line marked her face. It had been her voice I heard, she was calling for someone.

How was this possible? When I left Storybrooke, Snow was cooking dinner. Something was wrong. I had felt it when I first arrived in the Enchanted Forest, if that is even what this place is. I'm not sure anymore.

Snow's eyebrows furrowed and I realized that I had just been openly staring at the woman. She must think I'm insane! Maybe I am.

"You're Snow White," I stammered.

The woman stiffened at the name. "How do you know that," she demanded, her eyes fixed on mine.

She has no idea who I am! I'm starting to think that I didn't just teleport into the Enchanted Forest anymore. If a young-looking Snow White and the absence of happiness is anything to go by, I'd say I must've traveling into _the_ _past_. Is that even a real thing, time travel?

"Answer me," she demanded, her voice wavering.

"I saw your wanted poster on a tree." Good, play along. I can't have anyone, even my own grandmother, suspect anything. I've seen time travel movies. I don't want to cause any changes.

The woman seemed to be having a mental debate going on inside her head, probably on whether she could trust me or not. I should say something reassuring.

"Relax," I began. "I'm not going to turn you in."

Snow visibly relaxed and let out a deep breath. "Good." She glanced over my attire. "What land are you from," she questioned.

"The North," I lied. Judging by the look on her face, I take it Snow didn't believe it.

"I'll let you keep your secrets since you're keeping mine," she said calmly.

"Thank you." I really need to work on my lying skills, especially if I'm going to be stuck here for a while. God, I hope not. "Where were you heading?"

"To a small village to get supplies. I won't stay long." Snow seemed surprised at her admission. Maybe a part of me seems familiar to her, the Charming part. I could use this to my advantage. Wait, did she say village?

"How far away? I'm only asking because I've been searching for somewhere to rest."

"About ten miles west. Would you like to join me?" She seems to trust me. Maybe she could help me figure out _when_ , exactly, I am. And how to get home.

"Yes, please."

We start heading west, carrying a light conversation as we went.

After we made it to the outskirts of the village, Snow managed to learn some things from my past. I tried to remain as time-conscious as possible, but I might've dropped a few hints.

I told her that my name was Amelia, my age and that I lived in a land that is very different than this. I didn't go into details but she flashed me her classic 'this conversation's not over' look and moved on to another topic.

We were currently talking about Snow's encounter with the Trolls when Snow quickly pulled me down, hiding us behind a hay cart.

I was about to question her when I chanced a glace up and saw a black carriage. At my questioning gaze Snow said in a dreading voice, "It's Regina."

When the woman in question revealed herself she had a scowl on her face. She was wearing an all-black dress, which was unlike anything I could _ever_ imagine my mother wearing, and high laced leather boots. No, this woman couldn't possibly be my mother. In fact, she's not. This was the Evil Queen.

I had heard stories about her growing up. I heard about all of the terrible things she did and how she was out for Snow's head. She is _not_ a woman you want to mess with.

We were doing a pretty good job of hiding until the Evil Queen revealed a woman screaming for help, forcing me to reveal my position. Snow tried to pull me down but it was too late.

"Let her go!" I couldn't control myself as my inner savior took over. Instantly, the queen's head snapped to me and I regretted saying anything.

"You dare question your queen," she scoffed. "Show some respect. It's _your majesty_." Her eyebrow rose, challenging me, but I knew better than to cross her.

"My apologies, your majesty." I held in the anger I felt for the woman, reminding myself that this isn't my mother. I curtsied to her and she nodded in approval, though her eyes remained scanning my form.

"Where are you from?"

I hesitated. She knows something's off. I should've stolen some clothes or something. I wish I focused harder on my transformation lesson this week. That could've saved me the trouble. "The Northern Isles."

"You look…familiar." Her expression was unreadable. I couldn't help but feel the nervousness creep in. She knows something's up. What if she starts asking questions? Mom _always_ knows when I'm lying. This is bad.

I ended up being taken captive by her guards and locked in her dungeon. I stayed there for a couple hours until the guards returned, leading me to their queen's chambers.

"Listen, I know you're wanting to kill me now but trust me, you don't," I pleaded. I can't die at the hands of _my_ _own_ _mother_. Not only would I be dead, but my _real_ mom would have to deal with the fact and memories of killing me.

"And why is that," she challenged.

I hesitated for a moment, debating my options, when all of a sudden her full-length mirror lit up. Both of our attentions were now on the mirror and I felt relieved to have the pressure off me for a moment to sort out my thoughts.

"Stop!"

It was my mom's voice! It didn't come from the queen. I looked up to see my mom's image in the mirror, my _real_ mom.

"What the hell is this," demanded the queen. "What kind of sorcery are you working here, child?"

"I," I managed to squeak before getting cut off.

"You step away from my kid or else I will walk right through this mirror and beat the crap out of you myself!"

There's Ma. Or as you probably know her, Emma Swan.

"And who are you supposed to be, dear," the queen mocked.

"The savior who's not afraid to kick your ass."

Damn, Ma's cool.

"Listen, dear," my mother began. "I know this is strange, seeing your older self and all, but somehow my darling daughter has transported herself back in time and I really would _hate_ having the memory of killing my only daughter."

The queen turned to me and her hands instantly grabbed my face, examining my features. After a moment, she stepped away and brought a hand to her mouth in shock. "It's true."

I offered her a half smile and said, "Hi, Mom."


	2. Chapter 2

"No, no, no," the queen mumbled over and over as she paced the floor of her castle, the heels of her boots clicking against the hard surface. It had been at least five minutes since she had come to the realization that I was in fact her future daughter, and my mother was growing tired of the waiting game.

Letting out an annoyed huff of air, the older brunette broke the silence, "Come on, darling. I'm bring you home." As she spoke the statement, she extended her arm out from the glass surface of the mirror, the limb materializing in my world. After stepping forward towards the magical object, the queen's voice ordered me to stop. Halting my actions in fear of being punished, knowing that this wasn't the mother I was used to, I waited for the queen to speak again as my mother's eyes pleaded with me.

"This…this is impossible," the Evil Queen let out, her arms flying into the air to emphasize her point. "I drank the potion!" Immediately, my mother retorted, "The spell was broken," as she slightly signaled to the blonde woman standing beside her. The queen gaped at her older self's admission, letting the information sink in.

Seeing this as my chance to escape, I lunged towards the portal, my eyes glued to my mother's outstretched arm, only to be blasted back by a force of magic. When I landed, I watched in horror as the ropes from the curtains snaked around my body, effectively trapping me before the queen. Struggling with the restraints, I spat at the woman, "The mother I know would _never_ do this to her own daughter!"

Immediately, the queen gaze snapped sharply towards me, fixing me with an icy cold glare, then turned back towards the mirror. "I don't know if I'm ready to release her quite yet," she confessed smugly as she assessed the state of her finger nails. My mother's nostrils flared out in anger at the queen's statement as Ma's hands bawled into fists.

"You release her _now_ or so help me I'll–" my mother began, only to be cut off by the queen. "You'll what," the woman responded pompously. "You'll kill me?" A low growl emitted from my mother's throat, which only prompted the queen to stifle a chuckle in response.

Sauntering over towards me, the queen placed her hand on top of my head, stroking my hair softly. I attempted to jolt away from the touch, but was locked into place with a flick of her wrist. "Please, darling," the queen addressed her older self. "Would it be _so_ bad if I were to watch the child for the day? I get so lonely in this tower as you must know." The queen flashed a challenging smirk towards my mother, resulting in her barring her teeth at the woman in response.

I could hear my Ma whisper something urgently to my mother, but I was unable to hear the conversation in its entirety due to being so far away. From what I could hear, I gathered that the mirror was only granted one trip to or from the future. Glancing back at my encaptured state, I sighed to myself. There was _no_ way I could make it out of this alone.

When my parents made no attempts at penetrating the mirror further, the queen's expression evened out to a knowing smirk. "I'll be sure to take good care of her, dear," she addressed herself. "I promise."

As soon as the words left the woman's mouth, I thought back to all of the moments my mother and I had shared. I single tear formed in my eye, trailed down my face, and dripped down to the ropes. A second later, the ropes evaporated into thin air as if they were never there to begin with. I was free.

Hopping to my feet, I realized quickly that I now had the upper hand, the queen still focused on her future self's form in the mirror. My Ma's eyes locked onto my own and her expression lightened, then she quickly schooled her features to not give anything away. We shared a nod in understanding then I bolted to the mirror as fast as I could, grabbing my Ma's now proffered hand as she attempted to pull me through the object.

Once my torso had gotten past the barrier, I felt something latch onto my leg, pulling me back through the portal. Flashing my parents a horrified expression as they each pulled at my arms, I felt the grip on my back limb begin to slip, causing the queen's grip to shift to my ankle. My parents shared a look then counted down and pulled with all the strength they could muster to free me from the queen's grip.

Falling to the ground beside my mothers, I let out a deep breath that I had been holding. I made it back. Glancing over my shoulder at the queen's form through the other side of the mirror, I saw her gripping tightly to my boot, which had been pulled off by the woman during the struggle, resulting in her losing the fight. The queen was crying genuine tears of sadness and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at the sight. Seconds later, the image faded to black then the mirror returned to its normal state, reflecting our own images back at us.

We were all still a jumbled mess of limbs on the floor of the master bedroom. My Ma attempted to sit up from her previous laying down position as I took notice of my mother's far off expression. A pained look adorned her usual loving face. I quickly realized that the memories from that day in her past must have caught up to her.

I noticed my blonde mother begin to rub soothing circles on my mother's back in attempts to calm the woman. Glancing at the blonde with a loving smile, the two melted into each other's warm embraces and shared in a soft, chaste kiss. I fought myself not to gag at the sight, having been far too accustomed to my mothers' usual PDA.

After the broke apart, we all shared loving looks as my mother said aloud, "No matter what happens in the future, I promise to always love you." Tears began to form in her eyes once again as she continued, "And if anything happens between your mother and I, god forbid, I promise to never keep you two away from each other no matter how hard it would be on me. Okay?" Nodding, I engulfed my mother in a large hug and felt as my other mom wrapped her own arms around me, joining in the embrace.

Once we broke apart, Ma cleared the air by proposing, "Anyone up for ice cream?" Both Mom and I chuckled in response, appreciating how the blonde always knows what we need, and in that moment, I have never felt so at home in my entire life.


End file.
